


【佐鸣】喂！你小子根本不把我当教练吧？！

by Uzumaki_Aki



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Aki/pseuds/Uzumaki_Aki
Kudos: 5





	【佐鸣】喂！你小子根本不把我当教练吧？！

“喂喂！迪达拉！蝎！我说你们两个啊！谈恋爱可以，但是也要注意场合啊啊！眉来眼去的1v1像什么样？！”  
“看来不得不整顿一下了，集合——”尖利的哨声响彻体育馆上空，刺耳得似乎要将耳膜生生贯穿。  
漩涡教练扫视了一遍稀稀落落聚到身边的球员们，按耐住扶额的冲动，将目光停留在默然不语的红发少年身上：“后天就是决赛了，作为砂隐首发的你居然还跑到对手这里来练习？太奇怪了吧，难道是——来窥探军情？！”  
“旦那才不会做这么无聊的事情，我看是倒是教练你单身太久，心生嫉妒了吧、嗯。”迪达拉调笑地看向站在高处的鸣人。  
“哈哈哈，对，肯定是这样没错，明明都已经是25岁的大叔了。”  
“又不是女朋友，谁要嫉妒啊？！”愤愤然地斥声反驳，随即转向了刚才嬉声附和的人：“牙，你不要光说风凉话，跑动前多经大脑思考，一味地往前冲，回防来不及啊。”  
“教练你没资格说我吧？”  
“我……”向来热血过头，喜欢冲在第一线的人确实没有指责他人的立场，只得硬生生地转移了话题：“卡卡西你过来，教练正在训话呢，把你的小黄书放好。”  
那人头也不抬地快速应声：“好的，教练。”脚上却一点没有移动的迹象。  
“答应得快，倒是行动起来呀。”说着举起篮球就瞄准他手中的《亲热天堂 修炼爱情·翻云覆雨 自蛇篇》砸去，卡卡西稍稍侧身便躲过了教练的低级攻击，继续我行我素，时不时发出几声略显猥琐的“嘿嘿”，气得鸣人嘴角直抽搐，却又无可奈何。  
再次更换训话对象：“鹿丸，你好歹也是个控球后卫，练习中躺在旁边看着做什么，传球光靠聪明是不够的，要用身体去记住嘚吧哟！”  
“啊啊，麻烦死了。”被点名的人搔着脑袋慢吞吞地起身。  
“要抱怨的话，一开始就不该参加篮球社啊。”咬牙切齿，暴起的青筋在额头上不住地脉动着。最后，将目光投向了站在外围的黑发少年，苦口婆心地劝说着：“佐助，你也是，多增强一点团队精神不行吗？  
“哼，碍事。”冷言冷语着的桀骜不驯的脸上满是：我一个人打就足够了。  
「这样一群家伙究竟是怎么打入冬季杯决赛的啊？？？」  
“真是的，你们几个太懒散了，拿出点紧张感好不好？！和砂隐的决赛近在眼前了，难道拿下冬季杯冠军对你们一点吸引力都没有吗？好不容易打入决赛，不捧个冠军奖杯给木叶争光天理难容嘚吧哟！不要让你们三年的努力因为一时的懒——”  
“你太啰嗦了！”五个首发队员齐声抱怨，无情打断了漩涡教练自认贴心的絮絮叨叨——这种时候倒是前所未有的默契。  
“哈？？……”  
似乎听到了有什么破碎的声音。  
“宁次呜呜呜呜…我好想你啊…这群小混蛋一个二个都不把我当教练呜呜呜呜呜……”鸣人整个挂在了球框下，哇哇大哭，涕泗横流，像是真的抱住了谁似的蹭来蹭去，脸上的六道猫须胎记都扭曲地变了形：“你怎么就为了考试抛弃我了呢？呜呜呜呜呜……”  
兀的，篮球在空中划过一道优美利落的弧线，然后精准无误地砸在了漩涡教练哭丧的脸上，瞬间堵住令全员黑线的喳闹嘴巴，留下了惨不忍睹的大块红印。  
“吵死了。”  
乐于吃瓜围观校园欺凌现场的替补球员们，对于眼前的日常总忍不住摇头叹气：从来都没见过这么逊的教练。  
————————————————  
临近初春的街巷稍显冷清，静谧无声。  
月色轻柔，树影婆娑，嫩叶载着旖旎的星光，在凛凛夜风吹拂中，窸窸窣窣的，都是梦生长的声音。  
兀自停驻，深深凝视着肆意摇曳中若隐若现的娇小花苞，目光辽远而迷离，颀长清瘦的身躯在如纱倾泻的流光里投下了落寞的影子，细碎凌乱的金发融化在无尽的朦胧暮色之中。  
低声嗫嚅：“这么不想看到樱花盛开还是有生以来第一次呢。”  
蓦然转身，靛青眼眸径直看进了漆黑深邃的瞳孔中，略带撒娇任性的语调中混杂着醉意：“佐助啊，你非得去鹰羽高中不可吗…嗝…直升木叶嘛……”  
“呆在鹰高才能遇到更强劲的对手。”受到轻唤的少年同样停住步伐，伫立在灯光无法抵达的阴影中，漠然叙述的语句坚定得不容置疑。  
“也是…嗝…可是这样…嗝…我就不能继续当你的教练了呀……”止不住的酒嗝让难过的语声变得断断续续，思绪万千却逻辑混乱：“总有种好不容易养大的白菜…嗝…到头来给猪拱了的感觉……”  
「这个白痴，赛前聚会也能醉成这样，不过…比平时要坦率得多。」   
“那就跟我一起去鹰高。”紧抿的冷硬薄唇一开一合，嗓音淡漠而没有起伏，情绪不明。  
“略——我才不要嘞。”调皮地吐舌，拉下眼睑，孩子气地做出并不骇人的鬼脸。“我在木叶、嗝…努力了这么多年，好不容易带出了像样的国中队…怎么能说走就走嘚、吧哟…嗝……”  
鸣人揉了揉因酒精而麻痹疼痛的太阳穴，沉默良久，困惑的神情像是陷入了什么难耐的挣扎犹豫，倏然眼前一亮：“这样吧，如果木叶、嗝…一举拿下冠军，然后你单场个人得分…嗝…40分，我就去鹰高！”  
“这可是你说的。”  
“那是，本大爷向来勇往直前，说话算——”话音未落，眸光流转，眼睑微阖，在无力瘫软倒地之前，被果断地扔到了温暖精瘦的后背。  
浓郁酒气惹来了埋怨的皱眉。  
“啧，赛前聚会也能醉成这样，真是给人添麻烦的家伙。”  
————————————————  
冬季杯国中组，决赛当日。  
鸣人手撑着脑袋坐在候场席，正百无聊赖地盯着投球热身中的球员们，不禁思绪飘渺。  
「刚入校时不过是个刚过一米五的十二岁豆丁儿，傲娇的时候还蛮可爱的，这还三年不到怎么就、怎么就长歪了呢？看着看着也要毕业了呢，说起来那家伙是要去鹰高吧……」  
“漩涡教练，你要考虑来砂隐教学吗？”  
被突如其来的邀请打断了思路，慌乱地站起身：“欸？！？！我吗？”  
“是的。”一本正经的清朗少年脸上附有厚重的黑眼圈，青翠碧绿的瞳孔中毫不掩饰地透着对眼前人的饶有兴趣。“叶鬼教练即将退休，我们希望能有一个像您一样年轻有为的人，来助我校球队一臂之力。”  
“嘿嘿嘿，听你这么说好高兴～”鸣人害羞地搔了搔金色脑袋：“不过我已经决定了就呆在木叶，哪儿也不会去的，祸害其他地方太过意不去了。”  
“挖墙脚也不带这么光明正大的吧。”牙不知何时抱胸站在一旁，鼻腔中发出几声不屑的嘲讽：“教练，你跟接下来要决一死战的对手废话什么呢。”  
“过来。”  
——清冷僵硬的语调自身后倏然传来，冰凉细腻的触感袭上手腕，随即被猛地拉扯着向场外移动。  
“佐助，你干嘛啊，嘶——疼疼疼疼疼——放手，放手得吧哟！”鸣人一边死命甩着被发狠握住的手腕，一边不情愿地被拖拽进了赛前准备室。  
双手用力抵在门上，发出“啪”的一声，利用略占优势的身高将鸣人梏在身下，在始终碧蓝如洗的眼眸中投下了一片阴影。  
就是这双眼，似一泓高山清潭，纵使时光错落，也从不干涸褪色。每每注视着这片澄澈透明的浩瀚汪洋，他都不禁心跳紊乱，深深沦陷。  
鸣人委屈地揉搓着自己被捏得发红的手腕，责怪地瞪眼看向佐助：“干嘛？”  
“喂，你该不会——忘了跟我的约定了吧。”  
“约定？什么约定？”  
迷茫疑惑的眼神令他有些烦躁不安：“啧，就是我单场个人得分40的话就跟我去鹰高的事。”  
“哈？我为什么非得和你约定这种事不可啊？！”状况外的鸣人转身欲走：“别说这些废话了，快点回去，马上就要比赛了！”  
“……'勇往直前，说话算话'——可是你说的。”  
陡然听到自己常挂在嘴边的座右铭，鸣人停下了手中正准备按下把手的动作，转回身摊手耍起了无赖：“我可不管，反正不记得了，大概是那天喝醉了的缘故吧。”  
“大人的醉话怎么能当真呢，佐助你果然还是个小孩子啊。”鸣人故意摆出了成年人的说教姿态，一边摇头，一边煞有介事地拍了拍自己心爱球员的肩膀。“退一万步讲，人家鹰高才不会要一个什么成就都没有的年轻教练嘞。”  
十五岁少年精致好看的样貌在眼前逐渐放大，因汗液而略微浸湿的发丝正温顺地覆在其细而修长的眉峰上，自极夜黎明中诞生的黑眸倒映的尽是自己的茫然无措。  
薄唇轻启：“可是，我要。”  
心脏都兀自地忘记了跳动。  
“说什么傻…唔……”  
唇瓣相接。  
「这是…什么？」  
尚未来得及反应，灼热的气息扑面而来，湿润柔软的入侵者毫不犹豫地撬开了紧闭的皓齿，滑入深处。不断撩拨、缠绕着惊慌躲避的猎物，摩挲上壁，轻抚牙龈，吮吸津液，贪婪地攫取着残余的所有空气。  
水渍迷乱中似乎隐约听到了“咔哒”的锁扣声响。  
「好难受…无法呼吸……」  
好容易回过神，被吻到浑身酥软的鸣人终于一把推开了跟前这个发情的野兽，朝身侧嫌恶地呸声咳嗽：“咳、咳咳——干嘛啊你，莫名其妙！呸呸呸呸——”  
佐助伸舌舔了舔嘴角残留的银丝，意犹未尽地回味着刚才柠檬薄荷味牙膏的清香，淡淡的笑意暧昧地漾进了微眯黑眸中：“废话，当然是，干你啊。”  
“你有病…唔……”被打断的语声却是再次淹没在了无尽的情欲之中。  
双手不知何时被印有UCHIHA的蓝白色腕带缚住，紧紧抵在头的上方，令他动弹不得。  
与之前的强硬不同，这一次仅仅是在唇瓣上缓慢地咬磨着，用啮齿轻柔地扯起下唇，稍稍卸力，那粉嫩便像晶莹滑嫩的果冻似的颤巍巍地弹回去。黑眸少年神情专注认真，一丝不苟的样子像是在品尝什么稀世珍品。  
温情得让人沉沦。  
嘴角，腮部，脸颊，耳垂。  
“你就承认吧——对宇智波佐助动心了的事实。”气若游丝的呼吸有意无意地喷洒在身下人的耳廓旁，微曲的膝盖还不忘卡入其双腿之间，恶趣味的摩挲顶弄着。“呐～？鸣人。”  
浑身一僵，鸡皮疙瘩自颈部逐渐蔓延开来，鸣人涨红了脸道：“别…别开玩笑了！谁会喜欢一个比自己小10岁的小屁孩儿嘚吧哟。”  
如鹰隼般犀利的黑眸霎时阴沉黯淡了几分，紧盯着猎物的目光透出一丝狠戾：“那你为什么，比赛的时候视线从来没从我身上离开过？”  
“谁会做那种事啊，别自恋了！作为教练，我当然要关注每一个球员。再说，你有闲情看场外，还不如专心一点防守啊！”觉察到固定腕部的手劲儿更大了些，鸣人开始不安地扭动起来。  
“那到底是谁喝醉了一直劝我留在木叶，是谁的青蛙钱包里塞着我的入学照，又是谁——”每说一句，都会使劲地掐一把鸣人的腰，冷冽而富有磁性的嗓音在狭小的更衣室中漫漫荡开：“刚才还一脸享受的样子。”  
腰间被掐得生疼，呲牙咧嘴道：“我…我怎么知道是谁，快点回去比赛嘚吧哟！”  
劝告却是根本不入耳，暖橙色卫衣被果断地捋到颈部，两颗粉粒在洁白的运动背心下若隐若现。  
佐助埋头俯在怀中人的胸前，像急待安抚的黑猫似的来回蹭着，细软的毛发逗弄得鸣人心痒痒。大型猫科动物随即贪婪地深吸一口气，萦绕鼻尖的全是好闻的阳光的气息。  
“在你承认之前，我是不会停手的。”  
说罢，隔着光滑的布料舔舐起了一点粉红，湿漉漉的舌尖在乳晕周围厮磨，时而啃咬按压，时而含住吮吸，直到衣物也染上了淫靡羞耻的水渍。与此同时，指尖探向了背部，在因常年锻炼而有着优美弧线的脊椎上不安分地游移滑动，缓缓感受着蜜色肌肤的细腻与紧实。  
“不要舔啊…混蛋…嗯…起开。”酥麻感自乳尖触电般迅速传遍全身，到嘴边化为嘤咛呻吟淌出。  
“讨厌的话，就认真躲开啊。”顿住嘴上的动作，抬头，用闪着狡黠调笑光芒的黑眸直直地看向附着红晕的脸颊：“好歹你也是个'大人'啊，教练。”  
“现在知道喊教练了？！说得倒轻巧，你来试试。”鸣人愤愤地动了动被固住的双手，以表自己被夺去人身自由的极度不满。  
“你要是愿意，我可不介意。”黑发少年抬起手，不怀好意地捏了捏被欺负得嫣红肿胀的凸起。  
见自己的意思被扭曲得不成样子，灼目的金发瞬间炸成了蓬松的蒲公英样子，咆哮出声：“愿意你大爷！！！”  
佐助笑而不语，俯身覆上了漂亮的锁骨，烙下密密麻麻的羞耻红印。指尖自骨骼分明的脊柱一点点下滑，掠过纤细的腰线，探向裤内浑圆饱满的臀瓣。  
“喂喂，你手摸哪儿呢？！”  
身后传来冰凉的触感，激得鸣人哆嗦着倒吸一口凉气。灵活的手指在穴口处打转按压，温柔细致，不放过一条细嫩褶皱。力道逐渐加重，直到隐秘处开始变得柔软，粉色小口终于含羞带怯地吞入了一小段白皙修长的指节。  
“出…唔…出去……”鸣人发疯似的挣扎扭动起来，湛蓝琉璃般的碧眼氤氲着薄薄雾气，仿佛快要溢出盛不住的剔透水珠，因被人强行触碰隐秘之处而生出的羞耻之色一览无遗。  
抵抗无效，反倒是令其愈发深入，手指在从未开拓过的温热甬道中艰难前行。  
佐助安慰地吻去了淌过眼窝的生理泪水，朝着绯红的耳朵幽幽地呼出一口气，性感冷冽的嗓音低诉着令人脸红的淫语：“不要动得太厉害，会进去得更快哦。”明明同样初经情事，他却显得泰然自若、熟稔从容。  
手指数量陡然增多，伴随而来的异物感使鸣人难受到下一秒就要撕裂一般。浑身酥软不已，要不是被人牢牢固定支撑着，恐怕早已无力地瘫倒在地。  
渐渐泌出的透明汁液让佐助的指尖移动变得容易起来，接着便开始慢条斯理地摩挲着内壁，像是在寻找什么。他能感觉到穴口处的肉瓣每一次开合，都有意无意地触碰到他的指腹，每一次都吞咽得更加卖力。  
“你个…混…嗯啊～”指尖猛地刮过敏感的某处，痛楚与快感骤起，牵带出一阵痉挛，羞人娇嗔情不自禁地脱口而出。随即觉察到自己的失控，鸣人别扭地转过头，避开佐助泛着惊喜和得意的视线，六道猫须在鼓鼓的脸颊处弯出了可爱的弧度。  
像是抓住了对方的把柄，指尖在刚才的敏感点来回搔弄研磨着。刚在心里发誓绝对要忍住不出声的鸣人，又被慢条斯理却始终不予以直接刺激的挑逗激起嘤咛：“啊…啊…嗯啊…不要弄那里……”  
待到手指终于念念不舍地抽离体内，费力抬起酸软麻木的腿就向佐助的下体踹去，然而不仅被轻易躲开，长裤还被顺势拽下，褪到脚踝，露出了两条修长紧实的大腿。  
光溜溜的蜜色肌肤映入眼帘，被顶成小帐篷样的濡湿的青蛙内裤十分瞩目。  
“这么不老实，吃亏的可是你。”  
嫌碍事麻烦地狠劲撕开，可怜的小青蛙便被毫不留情地随手扔到了身后，躺在地上皱巴巴的样子像是在向主人哭诉抱怨。  
胀红的稚嫩颤颤地跃入视线，卷曲的绒毛温顺地覆在其根部周围，黑眸少年若有所思地小声沉吟道：“还真的是金色啊。”  
“WTF？！好你个宇智波佐助！本大爷辛辛苦苦攒了两个周拉面钱才买到的限量内裤，你你你…你就这样对它？！”视线在自己的心肝宝贝与佐助的脸中来回扫视，湛蓝色碧眼中写满了不可置信，“不来了，不来了！放开我！”  
全然不顾对方秒毁气氛的神奇体质，充耳不闻地蹲下身，用食指满怀恶意地弹了弹稚嫩：“已经变成这样了吗？那我就勉为其难地帮你一下好了。”  
因常年的篮球训练，而附着浅浅薄茧的手掌在根部上下套弄着，前端更是被含入了黏腻湿润的口腔，灵巧的舌尖一圈一圈地绕着柱身，吮吸舔舐，啧啧有声，极富技巧地逗弄那懵懂的稚嫩。  
“佐助，佐助！你别，那儿…唔嗯…很脏啊……”碧眼兀的放大，盈盈水光中显得无措凄楚，眸光忽闪忽暗，仿佛既渴求又恐惧着什么。  
与自渎时可以控制的快感不同，敏感被他人任意摆弄，无法预知的动作把鸣人伺侯得颈红耳赤，呼吸紊乱，欲拒还迎地推搡着身前的黑色脑袋。  
终于缓缓将红肿退出口腔，却是突然用指腹堵住了开始汩汩淌出白浊的小口，在耳鬓处嘶哑低吟：“承不承认？”  
鸣人怎么也没想到佐助打得这种注意，像是被打断了醉心演奏的音乐家，表情羞愤而惊讶，隐忍的样子像是在死守什么底线。  
“嗯？”  
在即将高潮的一刻被硬生生扼住，忍耐得铃口小孔刺痛难耐，佐助套弄着的手偏偏还不停地催促着：“…唔…我承认，我承认还不行吗？！快点…让我……”最终还是败给了身体的原始欲望。  
“说出来，说漩涡鸣人喜欢宇智波佐助。”嘴角轻抿，不依不饶。  
认命低头，羞愤难堪地吐出说不清到底违不违心的两字：“…喜、欢……”  
“呵，这还差不多。”  
指尖不过是轻轻地拨弄了一下顶端的细小铃口，白色的浊液便尽数释放，溅满了佐助白皙好看的手掌，浓郁腥涩的麝香味在空气中弥漫开来。  
“那么，现在是不是该回报回报了？”早已变得硕大硬挺的炙热急不可耐地跳出，青紫的筋脉狰狞暴起，看起来瘆人不已。  
被不属于这个年龄该有的尺寸吓得不轻，鸣人蓦然咽了咽唾沫，讪笑道：“呵呵呵…佐助，你别开玩笑了，回报什么的…呵呵呵。”  
不管不顾地抱起鸣人的腰，将他翻了个身背对自己，刚释放过的略微软下的稚嫩与冷浸的门板亲密接触着，白色浊液顺势蜿蜒而下、淅淅沥沥。  
“不是吧？！饶了我吧，我已经承认了啊？！  
“就是因为你承认了。”  
就着手上滑腻的液体涂抹满了粗大青紫的硬物，随即便抵上娇嫩的秘穴，不带一丝停留地用力顶入。  
柔软的穴口仅仅是含住棱角分明的头部，就已经显得勉强费力，鸣人有些站不住脚，随即像是有感应一般，两瓣翘挺的浑圆被稳稳托住。  
「好可怕…不要…」  
“不…不要…嗯啊……”敏感的甬道似乎能清晰地勾勒出异物粗壮的形状。在缓缓抽送中，变得满面潮红，哆哆嗦嗦。  
炽热紧致的肠壁被猛地顶撞开来，随即又热情地吸附上去，包裹住庞大的入侵物，毫无规律地收绞交缠，摩擦出淫靡黏腻的水声。  
“约定，可别忘了。”  
“只有…决赛了…行不行啊你。”明明被折磨得够呛，嘴上却依旧不饶人。  
光是想到下体被恋慕之人热情包裹住，就已经快要把他逼疯，那人却仍不知好歹地挑衅他。伸舌在弯成优美弧度的脊背上游移，留下一条条羞耻得反光的水痕：“那就让你好好看看，我到底行不行。”  
“啊——”被猛然深入的侵犯给结结实实地填了个满。  
频繁律动的节奏似乎与赛场内此起彼伏的篮球落地声无限重合，灭顶的快感随着身体被不留遗余地尽数填满，潮涌般漫上神经末梢，使得身体的敏感度愈发加增。  
无力地趴在门上，额头抵在被紧缚住的双手上，腰肢弯成了难以置信的柔韧弧度，两片圆润饱满的臀瓣高高翘起，承受着身后一波接一波的迅猛攻势。  
早已道不清在脸颊上泛着点点晶莹的，究竟是是泪水还是汗液，泪眼婆娑，涎水滴嗒——平日里总是绽放着阳光健气的笑意的娃娃脸，此时却因情欲而惊人得充满诱惑、色气不已。  
“…嗯、啊！太大了…佐助…后面好涨……”  
忘情顶弄时，倏然听到深情呢喃中夹杂着自己的名字，强烈的满足感与占有欲在脑内似烟花般疯狂炸开，迸出的火星燃断了他仅剩的最后一丝理智神经。  
「真是该死！有点自知啊，白痴吊车尾。」  
“呜哇——”  
佐助将意乱情迷中的鸣人拦腰抱起，翻身搁在长椅上，握住两条颀长流畅的小腿猛地扛到肩上，红肿得可怜的秘穴一览无遗。黑眸愈发暗沉，呼吸急促，眼眶通红。  
两人紧密相连的结合处纵横交错地淌下了莹莹水痕和殷红血液，触目心惊，可怕的施虐欲痒痒地攀上心尖。  
「想用自己浓稠炽热的体液浇灌他、满足他，想看他因快感而哭泣求饶、不能自已的淫乱模样，想看到他似璀璨银河般繁华薄澈的蓝眸中，只映出'宇智波佐助'的身影。」  
——“你自找的。”

“为什么你会这么熟练嘚吧哟？！”鸣人红着脸用佐助的常服将自己裹得严严实实，试图遮挡住身上旖旎过后遗留的羞人印记。  
闻言，托过愤愤控诉之人的下巴，逐渐凑近，看到眼前人误会着慌忙闭眼的样子，轻笑出声，在额头上虔诚地落下一吻。  
“因为…我可是等这一天等了好久。”  
“变态吧你！”  
微抿着转身离开，将可爱的谩骂声关在身后。  
“佐助君你好慢啊，刚才到处找你，热身时间都已经结束了哦。”作为木叶经纪人的樱发少女小跑着，到从准备室踱步而出的少年旁。  
抬手将过长的发丝捋到脑后，向来冷若冰霜的脸上，露出了难得的昂扬斗志：“没关系，热身的话，刚才已经做得很充分了。”  
-FIN-  
————————————————  
于是“精力”旺盛的宇智波家二少爷，在接受恋慕之人爱的“抚慰”后，光荣打出两分球x10，三分球x6，罚球x1——个人得分39分！并带领木叶夺得桂冠！  
气到中二气场全开的准高中生一怒之下搬到了教师宿舍，开始了他和教练没羞没臊的甜♂蜜♂生♂活  
-真·FIN-


End file.
